¿Cómo decírselo a ЀḸ?
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: De un momento a otro Momoko sintió un terrible golpe, había chocado contra la ventana de cristal de la cafetería. Todos volvieron a reír, Momoko se levantó como pudo y pensó "éste no es mi día, es un día de caídas". Miró a su alrededor, para su suerte ninguno de los Him estaba por ahí, así que, obviamente, él no estaba ahí... One-shoot FINAL INESPERADO ojalá


Yo: Hola, bellezas y fealdades de ésta concurrida página, donde nos podemos expresar y esas cosas... ¿cómo andan? Yo aquí con éste one-shoot, dedicado a: **blossomxbrick041999**, ella pidió los detalles, eligió la pareja y todo eso, yo me limité a escribirloa mi extraña manera

**Ale: ... y para todos los que no sean** blossomxbrick041999**... **

_Any: … les apostamos a un chocolate que el final no se lo esperan...  
_

Leydi: … bueno, ojalá les guste, sin mucho más...

**_Any y Ale: ...las PPGZ no nos pertenecen..._**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**¿Cómo decírselo a él?  
**

Momoko abrió los ojos lentamente, no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior, ¿por qué? Bueno, no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en **_él_**. Y ése era el día en que al fin se atrevería a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía. Al fin llegaría el gran día, retiró las sábanas que la cubrían, lentamente. Se incorporó y vio a su alrededor, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, la brisa llegaba suavemente, y una ligera llovizna se cernía sobre su habitación. Esa escena le daba más pereza, volvió a taparse con las mantas y cerró los ojos con delicadeza.

UN MOMENTO, en su habitación no habían pajaritos, entonces qué…

-¡KURIKOOOO!—gritó, seguramente había sido ése pequeño demonio.

Nadie le respondió, estaba en el techo del edificio donde vivía, su cama está ahí… bajo las gradas a toda velocidad y se encontró con su padre y su madre, que estaban en una animada conversación sobre las deudas del peluquero, la zapatería, la ropa, etc. Y debido a eso ellos ni se percataron de la existencia de su hija en ésa habitación. Momoko se alistó rápidamente y fue corriendo a su clase, eran las 06:58. Aún tenía dos minutos para llegar, sólo que lo malo era que los maestros cierran la puerta cinco minutos antes, así que tendría que abrirla interrumpiendo las clases, para pasar y dar un justificante, ¿qué le diría en ésa situación? ¿"Lo lamento maestro, pero es que mi hermana-demonio subió mi cama a la terraza y tuve que bajar los quince pisos restantes hasta mi departamento corriendo, alistarme como pude y venir"? No, no diría eso, suena más patético de lo que realmente es así. Ya estaba llegando a la puerta, la cual obviamente estaba _cerrada_. Pero siguió corriendo, entonces, justo en el momento de detenerse tropezó con sus pies. Y, para su "bendita suerte", justo en ése momento el maestro tuvo que abrir la puerta, y Momoko cayó de bruces a los pies del maestro, todos la vieron, y luego de unos segundos en silencio, una enorme carcajada llenó la estancia. Momoko estaba roja, pero se paró, tratando de conservar su dignidad. Se dirigió a uno de los asientos de la primera fila, junto a Robin, su compañera de asiento, y luego volteó para tratar hablar con Miyako, ya que Kaoru dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-Bien, continuemos la lección, a ver… señorita Matsubara, ¿podría decirme en qué quedamos?—Kaoru seguía dormida, así que Miyako la codeó ligeramente, nada. La empujó más fuerte, nada. La empujó y cayó de la silla, acurrucándose contra su mochila y provocando otra carcajada, con la cual ni se inmutó.

-Bueno, será mejor dejarla ahí, si se la despierta de golpe no sabemos qué puede hacer—dijo Miyako, que estaba muy familiarizada (al igual que Momoko) con el tema.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿quién sabe en qué quedamos?—el silencio se instaló en el recinto, el profesor miraba a todos con cierta desesperación y, al notar que nadie respondía, se puso a llorar, ya que estaba frustrado. Se levantó, aun dando hipidos, y vio una mano levantada, su rostro se llenó de alegría y lo señaló.

-¿Sí, Boomer? ¿En qué quedamos?—dijo, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eh, no, profesor, lo que pasa es que ahora que recuerdo, no nos toca matemáticas hoy, se confundió de clase—dijo, con lo cual el profesor se puso a llorar más fuerte aún, y salió de ahí corriendo.

Momoko estaba callada, pero al menos ya había pasado la vergüenza de su caída. Luego notó que, para suerte suya, **_él_** no se había percatado de nada, ya que estaba en el mismo estado que Kaoru, sentado junto a su hermano, Boomer.

En la clase siguiente Momoko hizo como que no pasó nada, tomaba atención y esperó al receso, cuando se le confesaría, cuando llegase el momento en que dijera sus sentimientos… Miyako hacía los deberes, y Kaoru seguía durmiendo plácidamente, acurrucada contra su mochila y susurrando cosas sin sentido. Al fin llegó la hora, la campana del receso sonó amortiguada, debido a que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero en ése momento Kaoru saltó de donde se encontraba, casi produciendo un infarto en Miyako, y gritando.

-LIBERTAAAD—recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al patio, dejando a todos pasmados, pero igualmente salieron, Momoko esperó a ser la última, junto a Miyako, e intentó contarle su plan.

-Y entonces se lo diré, ¿qué crees que me diga?—dijo Momoko, nerviosa, después de todo sería la primera vez que se le declararía a un chico…

-Bueno Momo, Brick es tu mejor amigo, no sé cómo reaccionará, si al inicio dice que no…

-Si al inicio dice que no me pongo a llorar, sería terrible—dijo Momoko, con los ojos nerviosos, sin darse cuenta de a dónde dirigía sus pasos.

De un momento a otro Momoko sintió un terrible golpe, había chocado contra la ventana de cristal de la cafetería. Todos volvieron a reír, Momoko se levantó como pudo y pensó "_éste no es mi día, es un día de caídas_". Miró a su alrededor, para u suerte ninguno de los Him estaba por ahí, así que, obviamente, **_él_** no estaba ahí.

Momoko terminó de comer y se dirigió a una zona donde sabía que **_él_** y sus hermanos estarían, apartados de todos, de sus fans, principalmente.

Momoko tomó aliento, decidió llamar a Brick, tenía que decirle.

-¡Brick! ¿Puedes venir un momento?—le dijo, él volteó y le sonrió, como de costumbre, luego se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Momoko, ¿cómo estás?—le dijo amablemente— ¿quieres un jugo?—dijo, sacando una cajita de su bolso.

-Estoy bien, y sí, gracias—dijo con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la mirada burlona que llevaba encima.

-¿Qué te trae por éstos desolados lares del colegio?—le dijo, a modo de broma.

Momoko quería reír, pero recordó el por qué había ido hasta ahí.

-Brick, tengo que decirte algo—él la miró con curiosidad y cautela, cuando se ponía así de seria había que escucharla.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo malo?—dijo con curiosidad.

Momoko se sonrojó, se acercó al oído de su amigo y le susurró algunas palabras, él abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿E-es en serio?—dijo, sorprendido.

-S-sí, ¿qué p-piensas? ¿Dices que sí?—dijo Momoko, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era aún más fuerte.

-Claro que sí, no lo dudes—dijo, sonriente—ésta tarde, al salir del colegio.

Momoko asintió fervientemente, al fin se había quitado un peso de encima. Se dirigió a su clase, con un paso cansino, mirando por ahí, soñadoramente.

-¿Qué te dijo, Momo?—la interrogó Miyako, curiosa.

-M-me dijo q-que sí—dijo ella, sonriente.

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Ya era la hora de la cita, Momoko se había alistado en el baño (¿por qué no dijo más tarde? ¿Por qué?), con ayuda de sus amigas (más de Miyako que de Kaoru) y había ido corriendo al punto de encuentro, que era la sala de clases (vaya, el más romántico) una vez ahí se encontró con Brick, que estaba en la puerta.

-Ya está todo listo—le dijo, sonriente.

-Gracias Brick, eres mi **mejor amigo**, ¿él está ahí?

-Sí, pasa.

Momoko abrió la puerta con lentitud, la escena que vio fue muy extraña: ahí estaba Boomer, con un par de alitas de ángel y vestido como cupido, atado de las manos y con cinta en su boca **(N.A.** así como el viejito ebrio de "Enredados"**)**, y colgando del techo, una mesita con dos sándwiches un par de jugos en cajita, todo sobre una mesa grande de clase. No había nada ni _nadie_ más. Momoko bajó la vista, disponía a salir de ahí y la puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí entró de golpe cierto pelinegro, que estaba más rojo que la gorra de Brick.

-¿Momoko? ¿Ya estabas aquí?

Ella se quedó muda, ya estaba ahí, y ella no entendía nada, pero ya no importaba, **_él_** ya estaba ahí.

-B-butch—susurró, nerviosamente.

-Eh, ¿cómo estás?—dijo él, igualmente nervioso.

Momoko y Butch se sentaron en la mesa, claro, después de botar a Boomer de ahí, pero no por la puerta, por la ventana "¿_Así que el angelito quiere volar? Pues que vuele_" había dicho él, claro, Brick estaba ya ahí abajo, esperando a que alguien lance a Boomer, o al menos en eso habían quedado, luego de una buena tarde de plática, ambos ya estaban más cómodos, Momoko pudo advertir que Butch no sólo era una carita linda, también era muy divertido, y la hacía sentir bien.

-Y… pelirroja, ¿por qué me trajeron aquí?—dijo, luego de un buen rato de plática.

Momoko se quedó estática, ¿qué no lo sabía?

-Eh, pero… ¿No que Brick…?—no pudo terminar, ya que sintió que alguien la empujaba contra Butch.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, sin darse cuenta se habían dado un beso, se separaron, ambos sonrojados, Momoko además de confundida, estaba feliz; Butch no sabía qué decir.

-¿Y e-eso q-que fue?—dijo Momoko, nerviosa.

-Oh, sólo es que la charla ya estaba muy aburrida—interrumpió Kaoru, que estaba con Brick, cada uno a cada lado.

-Así que… ¿escucharon todo?—interrumpió Butch, molesto.

-La última parte, desde que lanzaste a Boomer por la ven… alto, ¿Miyako ya lo recogió?

-¿Miyako? Pero si ella nos dijo que se iba, tú lo recogerías—dijo Brick.

-No, serías tú—replicó Kaoru.

Los cuatro se miraron, y se dirigieron a la ventana, al asomarse vieron una extraña figura colgando de un árbol, tenía un pelo amarillo, y sus alas colgando de las ramas, estaba amarrado de manos y pies y tenía una cinta en la boca. Se dirigieron a desatarlo, y trataron de calmarlo, sólo que él ya estaba traumado, no hacía más que repetir "_árbol, malo, me comerá… árbol, malo, me comerá… árbol…_" Los cinco estaban ahí, Butch miró de forma significativa a Brick, él lo entendió y se llevó a Boomer, Kaoru también desapareció.

-Y, pelirroja, no me dijiste para qué me llamaste—dijo sonriente

-Eh, p-pero—Momoko estaba nerviosa, pero se sentía más segura, así que le repuso con una voz firme—Butch, tú me gustas, y quiero salir contigo.

Ella cerró los ojos, y él la miró, sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella, acariciando su cabello, sus rostros estaban a punto de juntarse cuando Momoko abrió los ojos de golpe, soltó el agarre y se fue corriendo.

-¡TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!—Butch se le quedó mirando, confundido.

-Oh, Momoko, casi olvido decirte que el jugo que te di hace rato…—Brick vio a Butch, solo y completó la frase—…tenía un laxante de efecto retardado.

Butch habría golpeado a su hermano, pero no importaba, tenía a una linda pelirroja, que dentro de unas horas tendría nuevamente a su lado…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: Tachan, aquí está mi final, ¿se esperaba que fuera ésta pareja? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, ustedes dirán, ah, y lo lamento, no odio a Boomer, ya lo traumé, pero eso pasará algún día, jajaja...

**Ale: Y eso es todo, recuerden, éste one-shoot está dedicado a** blossomxbrick041999

_Any: … así que por favor sus reviews…_

Leydi: … nos leeremos pronto, ya lo verán, jajaja *intento de risa macabra*…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
